Rainy Nights, Clear Memories
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Lemon, plain and simple.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

Warning: Date rape,and OOC-ness. Nothing that's out of place amongst my other fics. ._. Rape lemon (sorta)!

A/N: Written from Gokudera's pov. Usual grammar/typo issues, please ignore them. Reviews would be nice, I'm thinking about doing a second chapter about what happens after all this, but I wont do so unless I get reviews asking for more. Took over a year to finish this thing..  
>_<p>

Rain splatters the window like blood, as a whip of thunder cracks. It was just like this when I was stolen for my home, two months ago.

I smile slightly. The rain reminds me of him. I wish he was here now, but he's off training with Squalo.

I'm tired. Time to relive what happened once again.

x-x-x

Rain and thunder agitate my headache, as I wait in my living room for my blind date to show up for dinner. I should have never let my sister talk me into this, but it was the only way to get her to leave before I threw up.

I jump, startled by a knock at the door. I push myself off the couch and answer the door. Anger suddenly over takes me and I start screaming at the figure on the other side of the door.

"What the hell Yamamoto? You know my sister set up a blind date for me tonight! Leave before they show up!" I can feel my face getting hot, I'm not sure if it's from because I'm angry, or if it's because I'm blushing, maybe both.

He just smiles the bright smile of his and my heart starts racing.

"That's why I'm here Gokudera!"

My heart skips a beat. "Y-your my...?" I can't finish my question, my throat and mouth are too dry.

"Mhmm!" He hums happily.

I nearly faint from the amount of blood rushing to my cheeks, and other places.

'Oh god, this is bad! Why did Bianchi have to set me up with the one person I like so much I hate him?'

I choke down the lump in my throat, and step aside to let him in. He smiles at me again and walks in, soaked from the rain.

I close the door, while he takes off his shoes.

I sigh. "Hey baseball freak, what do you want to drink?" I'm struggling to keep my voice even.

"Soda's fine."

I nod and go into the kitchen to get the soda's, but almost drop the glasses when I reenter the living room. Yamamoto is sitting on my sofa shirtless, rainwater from his hair dripping down his shoulders and chest.

I stabilize myself and put the glasses on the small end table by the couch.

"I'll be back in a second, you can watch T.V. if you want, I'm going to wash my hands, and start dinner. Anything you want?" He shakes his head and I shrug.

After I wash my hands, and put the ziti in the oven, I go back into the living room, and sit on the couch to watch T.V. with Yamamoto. Some baseball game is on, go figure.

By the time the seventh inning stretch rolls around, the stove timer goes off. I get up and take the ziti out to cool, after turning off the oven.

When that's done, I go and sit on the couch again, drinking about half my soda.

A few minutes later, I black out.

When I come to, my eyes are heavy, and my body feels like lead. I can tell by the smell of the room that I'm not in my apartment. It doesn't smell like cigarette smoke.

I can also tell I'm on a bed, and that it's probably in a basement, because it's cold.

My wrists and ankles are sore, and weighed down. I'm probably shackled. I sigh annoyed and upset. I never though he'd do this kind of thing, to _anyone_, especially not me, but here I am.

I hear footsteps, and a door being opened and closed. I hold my breath as he gets closer.

"Oh, so you've awoken my princess?" He coos softly, making me shiver as his hot breath washes over my cold flesh.

He grabs my face, forcing me to lift my head.

"Open your eyes for me princess."

I do so with a pained gasp, as his hand makes a sharp contact with my cheek.

"Listen to me the first time, and do it quick, or I'll hit you harder next time." He growls into my ear, wrapping his strong fingers around my throat, digging his nails into my skin.

I look at him with teary eyes, nodding weakly.

He smiles, though this one is different. It's wicked and lustful.

"You're such a beautiful princess, you know that, right Gokudera?" He hisses, making me shake violently.

"Y-yes... I-I know I am..." I mumble, fearing I'll be hit again if I don't reply.

"That's right, my beautiful, pale, emerald eyed princess. Who's princess are you?" He whispers smirking, a bright fire visible in his dark eyes.

I swallow. "Y-yours." I feel dirty for saying it so willingly, knowing it's what I've wanted.

"Always."

"Forever." I mumble blushing.

He chuckles softly. "A light blush ghosting over your cheeks makes you look even cuter."

I nod, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"I can't wait to be inside you." He purrs.

I gulp and shudder, my body reacting to his words.

He smirks, noticing that my jeans have gotten tighter. "Hmm? What's this? Does dirty talk turn you on princess?"

I turn a deep crimson red, adverting my gaze and slowly nod.

He chuckles. "I'm going to fuck you so hard..." He whispers, blowing on my neck.

I whimper, goose bumps rising on my skin. "Hnn..." My blush deepens at the sound the slipped from my throat.

He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks it.

I muffle a scream as the pain shoots through me.

"Mmm... I want you to scream. Loud." He yanks my hair again.

"Kyaaa!" I shriek from the pain.

"That's a good boy Hayato..." He strokes my hair, soothing away the pain.

"Hnn..." I moan softly, leaning into his touch.

"Eager are we princess?" He mumbles, sucking on my neck.

"Y-y... ahhh..." I gasp as he bites my neck, outlining the dark hickey with his teeth imprints.

I feel him smirk against my skin.

"Do you want more princess?"

I nod weakly. "Mhmm..."

He chuckles, pulling up my shirt. "Anything to make my princess happy."

I groan as his nails rake over my chest. My breathing gets heavier, probably whatever drug he slipped into my drink taking full effect.

He pinches my right nipple, causing my to arch my back, struggling against the chains.

"Now now princess, don't struggle, just enjoy it." He coos, unbuttoning my jeans.

I bite my lip, stifling a groan.

He smirks, noticing my eagerness, and unzips my now overly tight jeans, causing an airy gasp to slip from my throat.

He laughs darkly. "What do you want me to do, Hayato?"

I blush, struggling with the chains again.

He bites my left nipple, and twists my right one, making me nearly scream. "With words Hayato." He growls.

"I-I want you to claim and mark me as yours." I pant out, desperate for more.

"How?" He taunts, causing me to blush a deep shade of crimson red.

"How ever you please..." I pant.

"As you wish, Hayato." He coos, slipping his hand into my boxers.

I shutter, arching up to the touch. His hand teasingly dances over my straining erection, before he starts fisting me.

I moan and gasp, thrusting needily into his hand. Somewhere in the depths of my mind, I wonder why the hell I'm letting this happen, finally blaming it on the drugs he slipped me.

He smirks against my skin, letting go of my nipple with a small pop. "That's it. Keep those lovely noises coming and I'll reward you."

I moan just hearing those words. "Ta- Takeshi.." I murmur softly. "T-take off my boxers... please.." The desperation in my voice surprises even myself.

He just smirks, stilling his hand. "Why?" He asks smugly, chocolate eyes staring right at me, making my body burn.

I avert my eyes, ashamed of what I'm about to say. "S-so I can feel you better... I _need_ to feel you better.."

I glance at him quickly, shocked to see that goofy smile in his eyes while he fights it from actually reaching his lips.

"Okay Hayato, as you wish." His voice softens, as he slowly; teasingly removes my boxers.

He kisses down my body, and the lower he goes the faster my heart races.

His hands caress my hips, blowing on my stomach, making me shiver.

"Takeshi please..." I hear myself whine. "No more teasing..."

He chuckles, obliging to my request.

My breath is sucked out of me. Literally.

I can hear myself begging for more, deeply embarrassed I can't control my own words.

Without warning; or lube; he shoves two fingers inside, causing me to scream in agony.

"Mmmm... what a sexy sound. Keep screaming." He says as he twists and scissors his fingers.

Another scream rips from my throat, as a fiery pain races up my spine.

I can feel bits of pleasure lace in with the pain as the movement of his fingers become more rhythmic and fluid.

My vision goes white as pleasure floods my senses.

When my vision comes back into focus, I see that smirk glued to his face. I can just tell he's about to take it up a notch.

His fingers are gone. I take a deep breath, preparing myself for what's next.

I groan as he pushes inside of me.

The slow burn of being filled by him for the first time; something I'll never be able to forget.

It hurts like hell, but I love how the pain courses through my veins.

"Takeshi... please... take off the shackles... I wanna be able to touch you.."

He seems a bit shocked to hear me ask him this, but he does as I ask, and undoes the shackles on my wrists.

The moment they're off, I throw my arms around his neck pulling his face to mine as he pounds into me.

I moan in his ear. "God Takeshi... this is amazing... fuck me harder."

I scream in satisfaction as he slams into me faster.

Our breath mingles, as he takes me again and again.

Finally I can't take anymore. Raking my nails down his back, I cum violently.

Several more thrusts and he cums inside me. It's an odd but amazingly pleasurable feeling.

I cling to him in desperation. Despite it all; the drugging, the rape, I loved being able to have this moment with him.

x-x-x

I slowly return to consciousness, a light smile on. I pick up my cell phone and type him a quick message.

"Come over when you get back. I miss your warmth.

- Dera"


End file.
